I'll Always Be Beside You
by lizzyclaire
Summary: A series of one-shots of Maka and Soul.


**Kay, so this is my first Soul Eater fan fic and my very first one about an anime (usually I do books). Just thought I should let you know. Anyways:**

**This is a series of one-shots about Maka and Soul. Some of them are AUs and some of them are branch offs from the series. My main idea for these is Soul protecting and being there for Maka since it happens all so much in the series. Also, Soul and Maka are a couple in my stories. So here we go:**

"Soul, I don't think I can do this." I said, clutching my boyfriend's hand. We were both sitting in the uncomfortable leather chairs at the air port. We had arrived just in time to board the plane, but our flight had been delayed, so we were forced to wait.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled about seeing your dad either, but you don't see me complaining. Cool guys don't complain." The white haired boy sitting next to me didn't even look at me as he talked. He gave my hand a slight squeeze though; even though we bickered a lot, Soul would always be there for me.

I sighed. "I wasn't talking about seeing my dad, though thanks for reminding me by the way." I gave his hand a squeeze back, though in a way I hoped would hurt. He gave a slight chuckle, telling me that I didn't hurt him one bit. "I meant the flying. Couldn't we just drive?"

This time he turned to look at me as he spoke. "So what you're saying is you want to ride twelve hours on the back of a motorcycle on a main highway?"

"Umm, yes?"

He frowned at me. "No way Maka. Besides, if you open your mouth on the highway, you'll get bugs in it. Trust me, it doesn't taste good." My free hand went up to cover my mouth involuntarily. I wasn't sure if Soul was pulling my leg or not, but I decided to take his word for it on that one.

A bell sounded from who knows where, and Soul and I both looked up as a woman's voice started talking over the intercom. "Seats 40 through 50 can begin boarding now."

I turned back to Soul. "What seats are we in again?"

He pulled our tickets out of his pocket and looked them over. "Seats 21 and 22."

I sighed and sank lower into my seat. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around like crazy, making me feel like I was going to throw up. " Can't we just get this over with?" I moaned.

Eventually Soul and I were able to board the plane. Though I could tell he didn't want to, I forced him to hold my hand the whole time. As we walked down the dimly lit corridor that led to the front door of the plane, I couldn't stop shaking. Not enough so that you could tell by just looking at me, but Soul was touching me, so he knew. With every step we took it seamed that I shook more and more, it took Soul until we were putting our bags in the compartment over our seats to say something though.

"Jeez, Maka. Will you calm down?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath. "It's not my fault. If I _could_ stop I _would_."

"I swear, if you don't stop I'll leave you at your dads for an extra week." I fixed Soul with a glare. If I had my book with me, he _so_ would have gotten a Maka-chop just now.

We took our seats quickly so the people behind us could get to theirs. The plane wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. There was a total of 10 rows of seats, 3 seats on one side of the isle, 2 seats on the other. Soul and I were on the side with 3 seats, he was sitting next to the window, and I was sitting in the middle.

"Why don't you read your book or something? Keep your mind off of things."

"But, I forgot my book at home, remember? I found out when I was gonna get it out to read when we were waiting for the plane."

Soul flashed me a smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. He reached under his chair and pulled his carry on bag onto his lap. I watched as he pulled out first a magazine for himself, then … my _book_! I gasped, then snatched the beautiful hard back out of his hands.

"Thank you." I said, elated.

I saw Soul shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I saw it on the coffee table right before we left. I figured you'd want it, so I put it in my bag." I set the book in my lap, then threw my arms around my red eyed partner. He chuckled, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"Thank you so much Soul."

He patted my elbow. "You're welcome."

I let him go and positioned myself back in my seat. As soon as I opened my book, all of the butterflies in my stomach vanished, and I entered a totally different world. About a paragraph later though, I was pulled back into the real world. A young man with buzz cut brown hair and green eyes sat down in the seat next to me. He looked about a year of two older than me, and wasn't that bad looking, of coarse, I had seen better though. *cough*Soul *cough*.He looked over at me, our eyes met for a second, then I quickly looked back down at my book.

"Hi." He said, trying to start a conversation.

I was tempted to ignore him, it was obvious I was trying to read after all. It would be rude of me though, so I decided against it. "Hi." I left it at that.

"What's your name sweet heart?" That was crossing the line though. I looked up to frown at him, and opened my mouth to speak, but Soul beat me to it.

"None of your business. Now if you don't mind, I'd prefer you not to flirt with my girlfriend. Not cool man." As if to prove his point, Soul placed his arm around me and moved me as to where my head was resting on his shoulder. Normally he wouldn't do something like this in public, but I could tell he was really pissed off at this guy, so he made an exception. I didn't complain, and simply held my book at a different angle so I could read.

The other guy didn't talk to either of us for the rest of the trip. Soul continued to make a point of our relationship though. Eventually he let me remove my head from his shoulder, but I had to complain about getting a cramp in my neck first. He then took my hand again, intertwining our fingers then placing them both on his thigh.

The flight was rough, not helping my nervousness one bit. Every time the plane was hit by a wave of turbulence, causing it to bounce up and down in the sky, I would clutch Soul's hand desperately. Sometimes it even was so bad that it would cause me to stop reading. Looking up from my book then turning my head to look at Soul. He always seamed to know what to do. Every time my wide, terrified eyes would meat his, he would smile. The simple gesture calmed me, it was him telling me that every thing was going to be alright, that there was no need to worry. Seeing his reassurance, I would turn my attention back to my book, and continue reading.

Once we had landed safely on the ground, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed into my seat. We waited as the plane rolled around the hanger, looking for the correct spot. Now that we were out of the air, I was fine, not a worry in the world. Unfortunately though, that didn't last . As Soul and I walked through the large airport, pulling our bags with wheels behind us, I suddenly remembered why we were there.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, and stopped walking.

"What, did you forget something?" Soul asked, stopping as well.

"No, I just remembered why we're here!" This caused Soul to laugh, a deep sound that fit him well.

As if on cue, a tall, redheaded man dressed in all black started walking towards us. Yelling the whole way, "Maka! Maka dear over here! Come see your loving father!"

I jumped behind Soul, covering my body with his. "Do you think he'll notice if we make a run for it?"

Soul laughed again. "I wish."

Eventually Maka's father, Spirit, reached them. Greeting were exchanged, then they all headed towards the airport's exit. "The flight wasn't that bad." Soul said as they walked.

I grimaced. "Think again. I'm so glad I won't have to do that again."

"But, what about the return trip? Unless of coarse you want to stay here with your father?"

I thought about it for a second, then said, "I guess I can suck it up for the return trip."

**So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if I got the characterization for Soul and Maka quite right, so please tell me if you think there's anything I need to fix.**

**Last thing because I didn't say it at the top: I do not own Soul Eater, the people that own it do. (IDK who exactly they are, but oh well) ****J**


End file.
